


[Fanart & Snipets] Moments

by ChibiKinesis



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKinesis/pseuds/ChibiKinesis
Summary: A collective for my Sean x Jacob-centric drabbles, shorts, and fanarts ♥





	1. Delicate [Short]

Got to listening to a few Damien Rice songs on loop yesterday (I solely blame Jacob’s haircut lmao) and got inspired by these couple of lines from _Delicate ♥_

> _it’s not that we’re scared  
__it’s just that it’s delicate _[ [♪](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVnL3NfhOsBM&t=NTM0YTY4Yzg4ZWM0MDE4MWIyNjMwYjVlYTgxNjM0ZmU1MGFjMmJlOCx6cDVKZE9iUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnZgy8gMjVqO6dRxDFsi2ow&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchibikinesis.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187495333709%2Fanother-short-seanjacob-fic-got-to-listening-to&m=1) ]

* * *

The first time Sean finds the bravery to test the waters comes during Jacob and Sarah Lee’s third visit. Without fail, they always seemed to wind up sitting together in the peace and quiet as the evenings faded into the nights.

On this evening, it happens on the back porch steps. Sean recalls Karen’s words about finding _someone you can just sit with and watch the universe do its thing_, and he smiles softly to himself. He shifts his gaze over to Jacob, and considers for a fleeting instant if he might be too obvious.

_Remember, to see objects on your left side, you gotta’ turn your head more now. _He scoffs.

There’s about zero possibility of being ‘discreet’ while he sneaks a look, but he can’t find it in himself to care too much. Jacob’s more relaxed this time around - where he used to keep his hands clasped, and a pensive posture, he’d opted for a more casual pose this time around. His palms are planted on the step he’s sitting on, and his legs are strewn a bit more carelessly than is characteristic of him.

_Glad he’s getting more comfortable around us_, Sean mused.

It’s not long before he’s found out. Jacob shifts his gaze from the starry sky and looks back over at him, and it sends a tingle up his spine. But his worries are quickly dissolved when he flashes a small, shy smile.

“Sorry I’m so quiet,” he apologizes in that soft, sweet voice of his. “It’s just so peaceful here. The night sky is really something else here.”

_Guess Karen was right about that, too._ Sean laughs in a small exhale. “Yeah, it is.”

“You know, I… I’m so glad we’ve been able to come visit. I mi-” his cheeks darken, and his gaze shifts to his lap in embarrassment as he catches his err, and he clears his throat. “- _we _missed you guys. I hope Karen doesn’t mind us too much.”

The small blunder doesn’t escape Sean’s notice. But he rolls with it anyway. “She won’t admit it, but I think she likes the company. Most of the time. And it’s always nice to have you guys over.”

“And we’re always happy to pop in.”

“I was glad to see the beard again too.” Sean chuckles warmly, but feels himself begin to backpedal as Jacob’s face reddens and his eyes grow a little wider. “No offense-”

Jacob grins, and giggles, and Sean swears he feels his heart flutter.

“None taken.” He coos, expression grown soft, as his eyes shift back down to his lap. “It’s funny. Sarah likes it too, and I didn’t even think she would. Guess it just… works better for me.”

“It looks good on you. Always did.”

“Thanks, Sean.” There’s a certain fondness and warmth etched into his features. The compliment hits a bit closer to home than was likely intended. “That.. means a lot, actually.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Jacob looks back up to the sky, but Sean has a bit of trouble looking away.

_I felt kind of like this about Finn, too, I guess, but… this feels different somehow. Deeper, I guess. More emotional maybe._ He can’t quite put his finger on it, but it’s a pleasant feeling nonetheless. Part of him wants to lean closer and lay one on him then and there, but he knows better. He’d be damned if he wasn’t craving for some sort of contact. But he knows full and well that even if Jacob feels it too, Hell itself would likely freeze over before he’d make the first move.

_If you believe in all that, anyway._ Sean chuckles to himself. _Maybe something more subtle…_

There’s a slight tremor in his movements as he shifts his hand closer, and his pinky finger finds Jacob’s with a tentative, clumsy brush. Sean hopes with _every fiber of his being_ that he won’t pull away.

_And he doesn’t._


	2. Doodle [Fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first quick doodle of these two after episode 4, and after the shipping bug started biting.


	3. Hug [Fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wasn't gonna' ship anything in LiS2.  
I lied.


	4. Alter Ego [Short]

Sean’s attention is pulled away from his sketch book by the sounds someone clearing their throat, and of shuffling feet behind him. He shifts to find Jacob standing timidly, averting his gaze.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t looking; _promise_.” There’s a slight giggle in his voice, and Sean finds it’s a pleasing sound. “Mind if I sit?”

“Of course.” He readily scoots over, and gestures for him to sit.

Jacob wastes no time filling the vacancy, and he breathes a small sigh after he finds a comfortable position. His tired eyes skim up to find Daniel and Sarah Lee playing on the battered, sun-bleached old jungle gym, and he breaks out into a small smile.

“It’s so nice today. I think this is the most tolerable weather we’ve had all week.”

“Call me crazy, but I think I might’ve even felt a breeze or two.” Sean chuckles, pencil finding paper again as he continues his sketch. “It’s…_really_ nice to see them both acting like kids again, huh?”

“It _really_ is. When she was sick, she was _so tired_ all the time. And it was like... even when she _did_ start to enjoy herself, Lisbeth was…” Jacob breathes, his brow knit ever so slightly. He shakes his head, as if he's trying to shake a bad thought away. “- ugh - _no_. I need to stop thinking about her.”

“Hey…” Sensing his turmoil, Sean looks over at him, rests his pencil, and raises his hand to give Jacob’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “She’s been a part of your life for a long time. That kinda’ stuff doesn’t just go away over night. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

His hand and his eye both linger for a moment, and his expression softens when Jacob met his gaze.

“Seriously, don’t sweat it too much,” Sean reiterates. “You guys went through a lot, and healing from that sorta stuff is… _definitely_ not a linear process. At least, I wouldn’t imagine. Just take your time, okay?”

Jacob takes a deep breath, and after a slight pause, exhales in a contented sigh, nodding solemnly to himself. “You’re right. Thanks, Sean.”

“Anytime.” He smiles and he nods. His thoughts stew for another moment as he watches Sarah chasing Daniel in an erratic pattern around the equipment - he can't help but chuckle at her messy braids. And dare he say they're an improvement from the last time he’d seen Jacob had attempted to do her hair for her. But there was no doubt in Sean’s mind that she loved it whether good or bad - and goodness knew her big brother was putting forth an effort for her, at the very least. “How’s _Sarah_ taking everything? Since you guys left home?”

“She’s _usually_ pretty good.” Jake smiles. “She has the occasional bad day where she starts to miss everyone, but… I guess that’s to be expected. She misses our parents, but… I can’t possibly send her back to be with them after everything. But I also… can’t bring myself to tell her everything, either. I kind of feel like I’m stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I have so many reasons I could give her, but… none that I’m ready to. Not yet, anyway. I know I can't keep it from her forever, but right now... she _way too young_ to carry that kind of baggage.”

Sean can _definitely_ relate. “It can be… tough.”

“You’re not kidding.” Jake laughs softly. “And it’s not just that. I remember you said before about how you just know Daniel’s getting sick of you, and… I feel that now more than ever. She’s never mean or nasty about it, but I can tell. She gets quiet, and kind of distant. I’m _positive _she was happy to see some different faces when we got here.”

“It’s good for them once in a while anyway.” Sean smiled. “Just try not to take it too personally. Which is easier said than done. _I know_. It’s probably good for all of us, though, honestly.”

“A break in the monotony never really hurts.” Jacob fidgets with one of the creases in his pants. “It’s always nice to see familiar faces anyways. To know at least _some _of the people you care about are doing alright.”

Sean hums in agreement, and tries to direct his attention back to his sketchbook.

But as his eraser taps rhythmically at the page, Jake feels his stomach pang. Was he taking up too much of Sean’s time? Was he pulling him out of his creative flow? “Goodness, sorry - if I’m too much of a distraction, I can leave-”

“You’re _fine_, Jake.” Sean chuckles. “Actually, I could use your help. Once in a while I’ll draw some comics to cheer Daniel up. He’s SuperWolf, and Chris… he’s the awesome kid we met in Beaver Creek… he’s Captain Spirit, but… I’m having some trouble coming up with something for her.”

“You’re drawing her as a superhero? That’s wonderful. She’ll be so excited.”

“I will be if we can _come up with something_, I guess. I’ll work on some concepts we can run by her later… if we manage to come up with any.”

“I can’t help but think of… her fascination with chickens.” Jacob giggles. "Maybe you could incorporate that somehow."

“How does one make a chicken _badass_?”

“How about… _Kung Pao _Chicken?” Jake can already see Sean raising a brow, but he wrings his hands in a very _just hear me out_ sort of manner. “- But spelled like the comic book sound effect. Like a… wordplay kind of thing.”

“That’s almost… _unbearably _cheesy, Jake. Holy _shit_.” Sean finally says after a long pause, laughter apparent in his voice. “- But it’s… really cute. I _kinda_’ love it. Could make it a spin on a kid-friendly Chun-Li, and throw some feathers and... plumage. This could be fun, actually.”

It’s a welcome change of pace from the previous conversation. They smile and joke and share ideas as Sean sketches, and he _almost _allows himself to be distracted as Jacob leans in closer. He typically wasn’t too keen on having an audience while he drew, but he didn’t particularly mind in this instance - just like he didn’t mind the sudden pressure against his arm as Jake closed the gap between them, resting a tiny bit of his weight against Sean as he did so.

There’s a slight pause - or at least a slowing, or even a _hesitance_ \- in Jake’s movements, as if he’s waiting for some indicator that this sort of contact is okay, that Sean’s not going to be weirded out by it. Reassurance comes to him in the form of a warm smile. He can’t say if it’s on account of their proximity or on account of the heat, but Sean’s cheeks are a bit flushed. It doesn’t deter him from resting his chin - even if just barely - on his shoulder, though. And, goodness, is it comforting to him; he does his best to push all the reasons from his mind and just allows himself to enjoy it.

Sean makes absolutely no protests as he continues to bring the concept of _Kung Pow Chicken_ to life.

"We should _totally_ give her some chicken feet for shoes."


	5. Smooch [Fanart]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Sean/Jacob cuteness ♥️ (this time featuring timeskip scruff on Sean's chinny). #seacob was the ship tag that seemed to have the most traction? Idk.


End file.
